A Japanese Patent Publication No. 30475/1993 (issued on May 10, 1993) describes a card-game toy using a combination of an electronic game machine and barcode-recorded cards. This card-game toy resulted in a product called BARCODE BATTLER. This game utilizes the numeric data recorded as barcodes on the cards so that the card used by the offensive player is allowed to battle against the card used by the defensive player, thereby enabling competition for superiority or inferiority in barcode-recorded numeric data. The card used in the card game toy has barcode (so-called one-dimensional barcode) data configured by a combination of two kinds of bars differing in thickness arranged in a predetermined number in a reading direction (horizontal direction). The barcodes are optically read and used for the electronic game.
The conventional card-game toy, despite having the figures of characters etc. on the cards, is less related with respect to the electronic or video game content to the cards. Because of the insufficient amount of data recorded using the barcodes, the electronic game using the barcode data is liable to be monotonous resulting in the loss of player interest, thereby making it difficult to realize an interesting game.
The exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide a game system using game cards which are playable for card games, an electronic game device associated with such game cards (for an interactive game) and a game information storage medium to be used for same. The game cards and the electronic apparatus may be used independently. The disclosed combination results in a game system which is designed to hold players' interest over a long term.
The exemplary embodiments provide game cards which record or store a large amount of data for representing the individual features of characters (e.g. sound data, dot data (graphic data) or text data explaining the features of the characters, etc.). The data may be recorded on the cards, for example, by printing or other methods.
The exemplary embodiments provide a game system using game cards such that a particular character not included in the characters appearing in an electronic game can be stored in a collection card or game card so that the particular character input from the collection card can be used in game play. In accordance with an exemplary embodiment, the game system may use game cards where data, such as character identification codes, individuality expressing data (ability data, sound data, text data for explaining features or text translation data thereof), additional data and control data, may be optically, readably recorded by a two-dimensional barcode arrangement, to thereby inexpensively combine an electronic game with game cards recording a great deal of data.
In accordance with one exemplary embodiment, a game system uses game cards each visually recognizably printed with a character figure and ability data and to be used for a card game. The game system also uses a game information storage medium storing a game program to appear at least part of the characters in the game cards, and a game machine including a processor system for receiving therein the game information storage medium to execute an image display game program. The plurality of game cards mechanically readably records or stores (hereinafter, these terms may be used separately where the exact meaning depends on the kind of medium used for recording or storing data) data for each of the characters depicted with figures, or identification codes of the characters and individuality expressing data for expressing the individuality of the character. External information reading circuitry is provided in any one of the game information storage medium and the game machine, for example, to optically, electrically or magnetically read data in accordance with a mechanically readable storage form recorded or stored in the game card. A game information storage medium is preferably a fixed memory or non-volatile memory for storing the game program in a fixed or non-volatile fashion.
Due to such external information reading circuitry, when the game card record or storage data is placed in a readable state, the character individuality expressing data recorded or stored in the game card is read out. The processor system, when supplied with the identification code and individuality expressing data read out of the external information reading circuitry, uses the individuality expressing data in conjunction with the game program stored in the game information storage medium thereby executing a game process.
In accordance with further exemplary embodiments, game cards to be used in a game system having a game information storage medium storing a game program to display the characters depicted in part of a plurality of game cards in an image display game, a game machine including a processor system for receiving therein the game information storage medium to execute an image display game program, and external information reading circuitry provided in any of the game information storage medium and the game machine to read out the data recorded or stored in the game card.
These game cards are also designed for playing a card game using the cards. A character figure and ability data is printed on one surface. At least an identification code of the character and the individuality expressing data for expressing individual characteristics of the character are mechanically readably recorded in each card depicted with a different character figure. The individuality expressing data is read out by the external information reading circuitry and used in a game on the game machine.
The game information storage medium of the exemplary embodiments is a game information storage medium to be used in a game system having a plurality of game cards each visually recognizably printed with a character figure and ability data (or attribute data) and to be used for a card game, a game machine including a processing system for receiving therein a game information storage medium to execute an image display game program, and external information reading circuitry provided in any of the game information storage medium and the game machine to read out the data recorded in the game card. The game cards mechanically readably record or store, for each figure-depicted character, at least an information code of the character and the individuality expressing data for expressing character individuality.
The game information storage medium stores a first game program for executing a game to display characters depicted in at least part of the game cards to enable an image display game separately from a game by the game cards, and a second program for executing a game added with the individuality expressing data to the first game program when supplied with the identification code and individuality expressing data read out of the external information reading circuitry.
The processing system executes the first game program when the external information reading circuitry has not read the recorded or stored data in the game card, and second game program when the recorded data in the game card is read out and input.
According to an exemplary embodiment, an associated game of an electronic game with the game cards (or interactive game) can be independently played as a card game using the game cards. Thus, it is possible to enjoy a single game with only the game cards or only the electronic game or a combined game using the game cards and the electronic game.
According to an exemplary embodiment, game cards are acquired having a large amount of information recorded or stored thereon including data for representing individual characteristics of the characters recorded in the cards by printing or other methodology (e.g. sound data, dot data (image data) or text data explaining the features of the characters, etc.).
According to an exemplary embodiment, a game information storage medium is used that is s combined game which may be used not only by an electronic game or video game but can also be enjoyed using the game cards having a great information amount of data recorded or stored thereon representing the individual characteristics of the characters recorded in the cards by printing or so (e.g. sound data, dot data (image data) or text data explaining the features of the characters, etc.).
According these embodiments, various games are feasible by the use of the game cards having a large amount of information recorded or stored thereon, e.g., sound data of characters on the cards by printing or other methodology, dot data (image data) and/or data for representing the individualities of the characters, text data or the like explaining the features of the characters. Also, a particular character not existing as one of the characters appearing in the electronic game can be recorded in a collection card or game card so that a game can be played using the particular character input from the collection card. It is possible to obtain a game system using the game cards using a character unique to the player differently from the inherent electronic game or video game.
Furthermore, according to exemplary embodiments, it is possible to obtain a game system using game cards combined with an electronic game through the use of inexpensive game cards optically readably recording various data such as character identification codes, individuality expressing data (ability data, sound data, text data of texts explaining the features or translation data of the texts), additional data and control data by a two-dimensional barcode scheme to have a great deal of data recorded thereon.
The above described features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.